


灰色疑案 Ashen Mystery

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 如果柯克在观察上多花些心思，便会发现他其实应该很早就认识了莱纳德·麦考伊。





	灰色疑案 Ashen Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO 绝境

灰色疑案

Ashen Mystery

伊万·雷特格雷夫死了。

所有人都知道这位政府官员于1984年10月22日摔死在砖色大楼下，但没人知道他为何而死，甚至连自杀或者他杀都无法辨别。

发现他的是每天最早上班的清洁工，她在大雨倾盆中开始一天的工作，穿着荧光黄色的雨衣攥紧扫把，不停咒骂着每月削减的薪水。接着她看到大楼门口躺着一个模糊的黑色玩意儿，她远远地以为那只是一条冻死街头的流浪狗，凑近一看居然是已经僵硬的俄国男人，身下铺满尖锐的玻璃碎片。

记者是最先到的，在救护车到达之前他们已经把尸体围了里三圈外三圈，相机的快门声响个不停，胆大的甚至捏起一片玻璃渣仔细辨认，接着回头大声宣布“这是66楼的特质玻璃”。詹姆斯·T·柯克正坐在砖色大楼对面的咖啡店里吃早餐，悠闲地咬着半凉的烘蛋，等待围绕在尸体周围的第一群无头苍蝇们离开。

他左手敲着胸前的老相机，右手的六角铅笔停在笔记本翻新的一页，只写了一个俄语名字，和今天的日期。柯克将一半注意力盯着驱散记者的警察和穿着灰绿色制服的医生们，另一半则集中在咖啡店的收音机上。

“本市即将于11月1日实施新出入境政策，将对美国游客收紧……”“昨夜，音乐剧《唐璜》在人民剧院首映，著名演员克里斯托弗……”“小提琴家卡洛儿·马库斯意外身亡……”

柯克的笔尖停顿了一下，卡洛儿·马库斯小姐是他上周刚刚采访过的音乐家，他慢慢在伊万·雷特格雷夫的名字下面又写了一个，不着痕迹地叹了一口气盖上笔记本，重新望向对面喧闹的人群。

警察已经拉起了警戒线，灰色的尸体裹进明黄色塑料袋送上救护车，法医有序地进入现场。大广场的钟声敲了九下，围观人群才梦如出现似的四散而去。柯克举起照相机百无聊赖地按了一下快门，移开相机却看到对面的救护车旁靠着一个抽烟的黑发男人。

他穿着法医统一灰绿色塑料制服，一半口罩挂在耳朵边，专注地点燃香烟深深吸了一口。那人明显看到了拿着照相机的柯克，皱起眉头将刚点燃的烟丢到地上，狠狠碾在鞋底下面。

柯克条件反射地将相机保护好，思考是不是该直接拔腿逃跑，因为那个健壮的美国男人走起来似乎脚下生风，每一步都坚定地踩起黑色水坑，放在身体两侧的空手里似乎虚握着隐形手术刀。

“嘿，嘿，你好……”

“把胶卷给我。”他的声音很平静，却带着不容置喙的坚决，眉毛下咄咄逼人的灰绿色让人心惊。

柯克知道自己惹上麻烦了。面前这个法医绝不是随便一些小费就能打发的，如果和他打一架柯克也不知道自己能有多少胜算。他悄悄咽了口唾沫，护好相机认真地说：“对不起，我不是故意拍到你的，但胶卷决不能给你。”

对方居高临下地将柯克从头打量了一遍，抿着嘴唇哼出一声冷漠的急促声音。“我绝不会把这些相片洗出来，不会对您的工作……声誉造成什么损伤。”柯克提高了声音，似乎也要让咖啡店老板听到他的保证。

“那真的是意外，我发誓我不是有意的，先生。”

“但愿如此。”美国人的声音缓和了一些，眼睛瞟到了桌上的笔记本和六角铅笔，声音陡然变高：“你是一个记者？”

“柯克，《帝国日报》，该死的，我真的不是故意拍你！”反复说了三次对方仍然不能相信他，柯克也变得没有耐心，不甘示弱地仰起头，左手微微握成拳头，开始认真思考直接击打医生的腹部。

“做你该做的事去，柯克记者。”出乎意料地，医生没有和他继续纠缠，因为马路对面有人招手呼喊他的名字——“麦考伊医生”。“多谢。”柯克低沉咕噜着算作回答，手伸到风衣兜里摸到一个崭新的方盒。他在麦考伊医生转身前猛地拉住袖子，流畅地拿出纸烟拍到对方手心：“这个算是赔偿，抱歉浪费了你的一根烟。”

柯克不抽烟，却能通过麦考伊扬起的嘴角辨认出这是一个不错的香烟牌子。医生单手熟练地拆开了烟盒，快步横穿马路回到工作岗位。不一会，柯克又见到奶灰色的烟雾从麦考伊手边升起，自己终于能松一口气，他保住了胶卷。

尽管詹姆斯·柯克认真相信麦考伊的那句“把胶卷给我”只是当时情景下的愤怒所至，但他不能不提防任何可能接近相机的人。胶卷里有无意间拍摄的麦考伊照片，海姆达尔的雨天风景，卡洛儿·马库斯和她的贵宾犬，还有凌晨三点的码头仓库。

没人知道海尔达姆有多少间谍。

每日按时送牛奶的小贩，街头艺人，以及花枝招展的流莺都是间谍们最喜欢的身份伪装。他们多为单身，没有数量可观的兄弟姐妹和亲戚，绝大多数人父母双亡，社交圈子广泛，但同时也极易丧命于对手刀下。有时甚至不需要一颗子弹，一杯下了足量安眠药的咖啡便足以致命。

虽然柯克已经很久没有和母亲和上战场的哥哥联系了，但他不希望自己死在这座惨灰色的城市里，与腐烂发臭的垃圾“同床共枕”。迄今为止，他的运气一直很好，但柯克也不能掉以轻心，以免被CIA,M15,或者克格勃的老鼠狠狠咬上。

眼前伊万·雷特格雷夫的意外已经搅乱了海姆达尔中所有间谍的节奏，可能已经有人发现第66楼的秘密，准备卖到国外大赚一笔。柯克无意识地咬着铅笔头的橡皮，服务员毕恭毕敬地靠近，摆上一碟冷冰冰的肉桂苹果派，6点钟方向点了一块塌陷的柠檬奶油——

“盯紧所有与66楼有关的人”。

如果柯克在观察上多花些心思，便会发现他其实应该很早就认识了莱纳德·麦考伊。

麦考伊医生所在的警署和柯克常去的咖啡店隔了两条街，医生总是在下午三点买一杯什么调料都不加的黑咖啡，和海姆达尔当地人最爱的甜腻奶油咖啡大相径庭。

三天后，当柯克帮报社主编取药时，发现市立医院药剂室的对面正是“临时外科医生：莱纳德·麦考伊”的办公室。常年未清洗的纱窗上投影着柯克眼熟的侧影，食指和中指夹着香烟吞云吐雾。小记者故意多在取药窗口磨蹭了一会，待医生离开后绕到纱窗外的花坛边，看到窗台上按着深蓝色包装的烟头，正是柯克送他的那盒烟。

还不错，柯克暗暗想着，至少他没有讨厌自己。

此后的一个月里，柯克总能不经意间发现麦考伊和自己的生活轨迹有所重合。就像由城市近郊机场上起飞的各类飞机，在苍灰色天空上拖出直直的喷气尾迹，当某一条几乎消失不见时被另一条崭新的印记生生切断。

在某个飞机不能起飞的暴雨天，柯克狼狈地冲进咖啡厅避雨，时钟恰好从“3”上移开一点，麦考伊的手边摆着一成不变的黑咖啡。这天的咖啡厅出乎意料得拥挤，制鞋厂的工人和麦芽糖工厂的拉糖师傅都挤到了深棕色的小店里，弥漫着一股刺鼻却甜得直逼喉腔的味道。

柯克小声问了“这儿没人吧？”不等麦考伊医生回答直接挤在他对面的木椅子里，雨水顺着拧成尖锥状的金色头发啪啪下落，把红白格子的桌布弄得东一块西一块水痕。

“就我一个，哦……柯克——记者？”对面的黑发男人抑扬顿挫地说了一句，往后一靠差点挨到背面那位老头子的背上，翘着二郎腿有些神气地上下打量。

“是，我该怎么称呼您，医生？”尽管柯克早就知道他的名字了，但他还是假装一无所知地问，一个交谈技巧。

麦考伊发出有些不屑的哼声，好像他对柯克知道自己的名字了如指掌，简单地说：“莱纳德·麦考伊，但我们还没扯平，小记者。”

“什么？！”柯克的心脏停跳了半秒，接着看到麦考伊眼底升起一些宽慰、狡黠和窃喜的明亮颜色。

“我不想欠你什么，那盒烟太贵了。”麦考伊把只少了一根烟的纸盒推到柯克面前继续说：“一换一，我们两清了。”

医生的话听起来是要完全终止他们之间的关系，好像不仅仅是下一场让飞机停飞的大雨，而是在机场安装炸弹，直接点燃所有飞机的燃油箱。

吉姆·柯克还不想止于此，至少他可以和麦考伊医生再多聊一些，关于咖啡，六角形铅笔，还有海姆达尔的雨。如果他再次错过了结实麦考伊的机会，很有可能到最后只会留下一块青灰色的墓碑，刻着“吉尔·柯克，1956-1984”。

柯克突然有些鼻子发酸，思绪不着调地飘进咖啡店外毛绒绒的灰色小雨中，甚至想到麦考伊将会找到自己的墓碑，对着假名凭吊，放上不新鲜的花束。

他猛地拉住了准备起身离开的麦考伊说：“叫我吉姆，吉姆·柯克。”柯克只能说到这儿了，在真名吐在舌尖的瞬间他的大脑中立刻警铃大作，火热的鞭子抽过他的嘴唇，把其他音节逼回肚子。

麦考伊愣了一下奇怪这个一向开朗的小记者怎么突然声音沙哑，蓝眼睛周围似乎还打着一圈眼泪。他拍了拍柯克的手背低语到：“你可以叫我老骨头。”

“我不抽烟，”柯克把那盒烟原封不动地推了回去，“但是，老骨头，你愿意请新朋友喝一杯咖啡吗？。”

后来，麦考伊请柯克喝了一杯很棒的奶油咖啡，算作那一盒价格不菲香烟的回礼（毕竟这年头想要在海姆达尔弄到烟酒都不是容易的事情）。接着麦考伊发现自己还没有吃晚餐，和柯克在小食外卖车边解决了两个油腻的牛肉炸饼，不知怎么地散步到了麦考伊公寓楼下。

麦考伊说“我有一瓶不错的波本酒，可以解腻”，柯克点了点头，顺理成章地在房东老太太警惕的小眼睛中登上四楼小屋。医生的家简单得出奇，柯克猜测他肯定是因为工作繁忙很少按时回家，毕竟海姆达尔的命案总是接连不断。

波本威士忌的味道棒得要命，比酒吧里那些廉价酒精加糖水的“鸡尾酒”不知美味多少。他们很快把这瓶深橙色，亮晶晶的玩意喝到见底，之后不知道谁先把谁推到单人床上，谁先脱掉湿漉漉带有雨水臭味的衬衣，谁先握住滚烫的分身一屁股坐下，接着发出沙哑而满足的呻吟。

柯克只记得莱纳德异常生气地喊了一声“轻点！别他妈弄坏了我的床！”，然后……

没人记得接下来发生了什么。

只是在次日清晨，冷蓝灰的稀薄日光带着雪花的阴影照进麦考伊家的百叶窗，和深灰色的被子上。

柯克在自家阁楼的暗房里把胶卷都洗了出来，最后一张洗得格外仔细，上面正是麦考伊靠在救护车边，两指之间夹着非常清晰的廉价香烟。

他在某天麦考伊来自家过夜后，挣扎着拉开床头柜，把过塑的相片和底片都塞在麦考伊的外套兜里。柯克卷过一团被子遮住赤裸的胸前，心满意足地看到医生摸出相片，露出难以置信的惊讶和一个深绿色的微笑。

海姆达尔的冬天不长，落雪的日子已过便处处透着春天将至的气息，就连难以搅开的铁灰色天空都晴朗了不少。

柯克不知道麦考伊是什么时候搬走的，当他来到公寓楼下时房东太太正抱着银灰色的老猫晒太阳，云层几乎被春天的阳光染成奶灰色，被细细地扯成好几缕，落在猫咪的耳朵尖上，化雪的街道上，还有柯克惊愕的眉毛上。

“医生他啊，走得很急，行李也没多少，单身汉啊……”老太太絮絮叨叨地说着，在柯克表明“我是他的朋友”后终于同意打开前租客的房门，敏锐地瞟了记者好几眼尖声补充一句“您最好别待太久，接下来还有人要看房”。

麦考伊的房子果然搬得什么都不剩了，他们一起躺过，缠绵过，并发出抗议的嘎吱声的木制单人床如今只剩下深色的床板，最中间的两道木板真的出现浅薄裂痕。

柯克发出了一声很响的嗤笑，踢了一脚深褐色的床头柜，它不满地把三个抽屉都吐出来。除了两只壁虎干瘪的尸体，柯克什么都没找到。

麦考伊没有拆下正对单人床的镜子，房东太太也懒得擦拭那块灰蒙蒙的，一角带着霉菌的廉价玻璃。

柯克站在那块返潮的镜子前面，镜子中映出两块突兀的蓝色，随着墙壁上越来越多的绿霉，逐渐揉成模糊不清的深绿。他鬼使神差地用力一拳砸在镜子上，它发出清脆的呻吟，接着从一点裂成银色的昙花，疏疏落落的“花瓣”溅到地板上，扎进柯克的手掌心，显出背后墙上紧贴的淡灰色相片。

莱纳德·麦考伊靠在救护车上，穿着灰绿色的防护服，食指和中指之间夹一根点燃的香烟——

一支_橙香女士烟_。

那是CIA的接头暗号。

“尸检报告改好了，现场也解决得很干净。”

“我们一直信任您的办事结果，医生。”

“你究竟在为谁办事，泽卡洛？”

“您不应该继续留在海尔达姆了，CIA的麦考伊探员。”阴影中的对接人站起来向莱纳德·麦考伊鞠躬，在他的手边留了一封非常厚实的牛皮纸信封，这位名字拗口的高层对接人非常年轻，比麦考伊差了快十五岁。

麦考伊突然想起“泽卡洛”这个名字在俄语中表示“镜子”，医生盯着黑发青年走出咖啡厅登上一辆黑色的轿车，副驾驶显出高鼻梁的身影。

哦，原来他是俄国人的双面间谍，麦考伊点了好几次才点燃深蓝色的手卷纸烟，吸了两口后将香烟立刻丢到下水道里，打转着被表面漂油的污水吞没。

那油像极了尸油，粘稠浓厚的黑色蔓延过海尔达姆的每一条水渠，皮毛油亮的黑色老鼠悉悉索索地从麦考伊面前冲过，小豆状眼睛邪恶地盯着麦考伊手里的鲜奶油蛋糕，嘎吱叫了两声钻回充满雾气的中央大街。

这个富足的信封是再明显不过的最后通牒。

战争结束的十五年后，所有人终于能正视那些过去的事情：杀戮，秘密实验，间谍活动都在新政府的要求下一一袒露在世人面前。误判的政治罪犯被正名，逃脱的卖国贼被绳之以法，新入学的孩子们懵懂阅读新版社会科学书上“1980至1986年的多国战争是极大的错误”，在纪念碑前摆上整齐的白色花束。

人们似乎认为这样可以更正历史的错误，但谁都知道核弹爆炸的巨坑永不可能磨平，也没有人会哀悼阴影中的间谍。

詹姆斯·T·柯克是幸运的，他在1985年底之前设法离开了海姆拉尔，并收到了组织的“退休信”。 “吉尔·柯克”被刻在墓园的一块黑色大理石上，没有生卒日期。

凤凰城不再有连绵不绝的雨季和冻得吓人的短暂冬季，他在当地的小报社找了一份清闲的打字员工作，在买下Pine Street的小公寓后柯克开始认真思考要不要领养一只金毛犬。

晴朗的天空被两片乌云覆盖，阴影下的露天咖啡店有些发凉，柯克又往围巾里缩了一点，把写了二十遍的小说开头狠狠划掉，揉成一团丢进垃圾桶里。他从五年前开始抽烟，用火柴点燃手卷烟，因为Tequila酒吧的女老板说“那样比较有男人味”。

他企图写一篇侦探小说，因为主编说“这年头间谍故事很火，写了肯定能卖个好价格”。但是柯克每次按上打字机时总是能看到两团霉绿色的青苔从白纸边缘发芽，慢慢长满他的整个视野。

柯克刚放下小费，转身迈出一步，眼前闪过一个拖着棕色马尾辫的身影，紧接着是急促的脚步声，牛皮纸袋被攥紧揉皱，苹果胡萝卜洒了一地。一个小女孩摔倒在地上，轻轻“哎！”了一声。

“乔乔！”柯克赶忙拉起她的时候听到焦急的男声由远到近，站定在两人身边扶着膝盖气喘吁吁。

小女孩立刻松开柯克的衣角，扑到男人身上委屈地说：“我只是想赶上绿灯……呜。”

“没关系，我们可以等下一个绿灯，谢谢你扶她起来……”对方蹲下仔细看了一圈小女孩，确认对方没有受伤后开始捡拾滚在街道上的杂物。

柯克把脚边的苹果捡起来递给他，这才抬头望见男人的正脸：“Bones？”

“你也住在这儿……？”莱纳德·麦考伊顿了好一会才敢确认这是吉姆·柯克，帝国日报的记者，他以为他再也见不到海尔达姆的任何人了。

“Pine Street 15号，我在报社上班。”

“我开了个诊所，八年前。”

“八年！我竟然不知道你在凤凰城待了这么久，天哪，我十年前就搬过来了……”

麦考伊看着面前喋喋不休的柯克忍不住扬起了眉毛，乔安娜从购物袋里拿了一瓶儿童牛奶，很认真地递了过去。“爸爸的朋友好，我叫乔安娜·麦考伊。”

柯克接过小纸盒看了一会，朝医生和他的女儿露出一个浓重的金色微笑。

“詹姆斯·T·柯克，现在你可以叫我吉姆了。”面前的麦考伊终于笑了起来，眼角皱出好几条放松的纹路。

太阳最终被凤凰城的深灰色山脉吞没，剩下三分之一个半圆形，像极了颜料罐的开口。橙色的浓稠夕阳从两座山脉的凹陷处泼洒下来，冲开小雨后的薄雾倾泻到灰色的街道上，在他们三人的脚边聚成一滩温和的棕色。

END

_ 我也不知道为什么，间谍AU的结局我不想太悲剧，我总觉得柯克和麦考伊会在某一天放下过去的遮遮掩掩再重新开始。_

_ 这篇原本是很想写给chulu的，但人物怎么弄都不合适，而放在MK身上居然我写得如此舒服和流畅。_

_ 是的，他们在同一个城市，同一条街上共同生活了快十年，但彼此都不知道彼此的存在。也许到死亡都不会再相见，也许就在某一天突然撞上。_

_ 这样心有灵犀的感觉真的很棒，这也是我最梦寐以求的柯克和麦考伊之间的关系。_

_ “他们阅尽人间所有的背叛和凶恶，一起平静地走完最后的路。”_

_ 今年是认识绝哥的第二年，也是第二次给绝哥写生贺了。今年我们都经历了很多事情，我不止一次和绝哥通话的时候说“真的在创作这方面你最懂我”，是真心说的。_

_ 网络写文创作绝对不是一件容易的事情，我们都辗转反侧尝试了很多，在努力平衡热度，交友，阅历和自我满足。希望绝哥在以后的日子里找到自己真正喜爱和真正在乎的人和事，快乐和健康最重要啦。_

_ 《灰色疑案》绝对是我写得最快，最开心和最不假思索的文章，我想着这篇是写给一个我最可爱的绝哥，心情一下子就飘了起来！希望绝哥也可以喜欢它~_

_ 再次祝福生日快乐（打啵）_

_ Mr. Spirit_

_ 2019.9._


End file.
